pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW011
Słowa od twórcy Teraz umieściłam moje dopowiedzenie na początku, ponieważ odcineczek mógł wyjść nieco.... bez sensu. A może mi się tylko tak zdaje? Bynajmiej jest długi! Treść 'Miasto Nacrene zostało zaatakowane przez tajemniczą fuzje Reshirama i Zekroma, kontrolowanego przez N'a. Co się może wydarzyć? Przekonajcie się sami! -Chcesz się zabić?! Nie masz pojęcia co To jest! -Powiedział Cress. -A właśnie że mam. -O czym ty mówisz? -Reshikrom już kiedyś powstał... -Co -Oznajmił Cress, nieprzytomnym głosem. -Hej, wy tam! -Krzyknął zielonowłosy chłopak -Wynosić mi się z tąd!! JUŻ. -Wy uciekajcie. -Powiedziała dość tajemniczo. -Ja muszę pozałatwiać parę spraw. -Żartujesz sobie? Jeśli ty, to i ja! -Oznajmiła Leyla. -Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć: my! -Dodał Cress -To miłe że chcecie mi pomóc. Naprawdę, ale lepiej będzie jak ukryjecie się w bezpiecznym miejscu. -I mielibyśmy cię tak samą zostawić? Zapomij! Kumpli się nie zostawia! -Długo mam jeszcze czekać?!-Krzyczał N. W tej chwili dołączyli do niego prof. Coloress, trzymający dwukolorową kule Reshukroma, starszy zielonowłosy pan oraz całe mnóstwo sługusów. -Robi się gorąco. -Szepnęła Himiko. -No dobra, to jaki mamy plan? -Skoro już zostaliście to... rozdzielić Reshikroma.Tiaa, to dobry plan. -A jak to zrobimy? -Nie mam pojęcia;_; -Oznajmiła blądwłosa. -Aham... -Dobra, straciłem cierpliwość -Powiedział szeptem N. -Plasmowcy, brać ich!! -Sługusi zbiegli do grupy i ich otoczyli Stawiali drobne kroczki w stronę paczki. W końcu otoczyli ich w ciasnym kręgu, ciągle się do nich zbliżając. -Himi, co teraz? -Spytała przerarzona Leyla. -Nie taką Plasme pamiętam.... Złapcie mnie za ręce. -Towarzysze tak zrobili, choć nie wiedzieli dlaczego. -Zoroark, NOCNY WYBUCH!!! -Fala wybuchu zmiotła wszystkich sługusów, a przyjaciele zostali na swoich miejscach, nienaruszeni. -Zorrrrr <Łoooooo> -Powiedział zdumiony Zorua. -Niech Reshikrom się zabawi. Karz mu ich zlikwidować. -Powiedział starszy człowiek podejrzanym tonem głosu. -Heh, miałem to samo powiedzieć. Reshikromie zabij ich!!! -Krzyknął N. Fuzja najpierw warkła, choć nie na paczke, czy też N'a, bardziej z bulu. Widać było bardzo cierpi. Pomimo tego chłopak nie wycofał rozkazu. -Szlag!! Mamy coraz mniej czsu! -Powiedziała Himiko Dopiero po tych słowach Reshikrom zaarakował inną sygnaturą Reshirama -Fuzją flary. Kiedy ognista kula była tuż przy nich, Mew jako Eevee teleportował ich za obręb budynku. -Z dala od tego potwora jest bezpieczniej.Czy oni nie mają oczu!?! Reshikrom umiera!! -Dopowiedziała, stojąc z dala od budynku. -Jak to ,,umiera''? -Spytał Cress '' -Miałam o to samo zapytać. -Dodała Leyla. - Reshiram w ciele Zekrom'a lub na odwrót niszczą się na wzajem. -Jak to?! -Sama tego nie wiem, ale Oni złączeni są zbyt sili. Ta potęga ich niszczy To moja teoria. -A jest jeszcze jakaś nadzieja? -Tak... Nie... Chyba... Sama nie wiem:/ -Hej, hej, przedtem mówiłaś że Reshikrom już kiedyś powstał. Nie będę się pytał jak do tego doszło, ale jak wtedy go rodzielono? -Zapytał Cress. -No wiecie, to było tak że... -Po chwili ciszy -Sorki, nie pamiętam. Ale zaraz, zaraz... W tej chwili Himiko przypomniała sobie momęt w którym mimi wersja Reshikroma doszczętnie niszczyła wymiar Arceusa - dom Himiko -Himiko, schowaj się w środku!! -Krzyczał Arceus, unikając Pulsu smoka małego Reshikroma -O nie!! -Krzyknęła 15 letnia Himiko-Ja to naprawdę! -Cresselia, zabierz Himiko z tąd! -Wrzasnął znów unikając ataku. Z Reshikromem nie walczył sam Arceus, a wszystkie obecnie legendy. Cresselia za pomocą Psychiki, zaprowadziła Himiko do marmurowego pałacu i zamknęła wielkie, większe od Dialgi, drzwi, które jak do tąd zawsze były otwarte -Nie płacz Himi, to nie twoja wina. -Pocieszała ją Cresselia -Ale, mamo... Przezemnie Reshiram i Zekrom zginą. A Reshiram wisi mi piątaka! Jestem beznadziejną opiekunką!! -Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. Za ścianą dało się usłuszeć odgłosy walki -Spokojnie. Arceus coś wymyśli, jak zwykle. -Zmartwiona, przytuliła zapłakaną blądwłosą. -T-Tak bardzo bym chciała, żeby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło Gdyby jakoś dało się cofnąć czas.... -Tylko Dialgia mogła by to uczynić, ale już dawno poległa w starciu z Reshikromem;_; Palkia z resztą też Nagle rozległ się dźwięk wybuchu i krzyk, a po nim padającego na ziemię ciała. Wielkie dzwi, otworzyły się. Z chilowym opuźnieniem wszedł... Arceus, ale wyczerpany padł na ziemię. -Arc'i, nic ci nie jest? A może podać Ci coś? -Zapytała Cresselia -N-Nie... nie trzeba... -Odpowiedział resztkami sił. -M-musimy rozdzielić Reshikroma... Jak najszybciej. -Dodał. -Ta jesss!!!! -Odpowiedziała Himiko, salutując. -NIE! Ty już swoje zrobiłaś. Daj mnie działać. -Oznajmił ledwo stając na nogach. -O nie, nie, nie! Nie ma takiej opcji na dziś. Tatko tu sobie poleży, a ja to odkręce! W końcu to JA namieszałam. -HIMIKO! -No co? Od zawsze mi powtarzaliście że muszę zacząć brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Właśnie to robię! -Ta baba mnie kiedyś do grobu wpędzi... -Szepnął. -Nom, i zakopie... -Dopowiedziała Cresselia Czerwonooka w tym czasie poszła do pokoiku Reshirama i Zekroma. Znalazła się w tęczowym pomiszczeniu, pełnym rozmaitych zabawek. -Co by teraz zrobił Rutkowski? Gdzie te kulki?! Dziwczyna przewruciła do góry nogami dosłownie cały pokuj, a nie znalazła tego co szukała. W końcu w łużeczku Zekroma znalazła przedmiot swoich poszukiwań. Choć nieco inny. Zamiast dwuch kul: jednej czarnej, a drugiej białej, była jedna. Dwukolorowa kula wyglądała identycznie jak ta z muzeum, stworzana przez zespół P. Różniły się jedynie wielkościami. -Tu się schowałaś?! -Powiedziała na jej widok. Z kulą, a właściwie kuleczką, pobiegła do Arceusa i Cresselii -To źródło mocy Reshikroma! Teraz wystarczy je zniszczyć i po kłopocie ^w^ -No to na co czekasz? -Zapytał Wtedy Himiko jednym ruchem nadgarstka zgniotła delikatną kulę, która zamieniła się w pył. Drobine okruchy pozostałe na jej dłoni połączyły się w dwie zupełnie inne kule. Niespodziewanie do pałacu wleciał Zekrom, a za nim Reshiram. Oboje wpierw rzucili się na Himiko. Smoczki przytuliły dziewczyne. Wtedy właśnie Arceus powiedział... -Himi!! -Krzyczała Leyla. -Co? Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? Aaa, sorki, odpłynęłam. -Trochę to strasznie wyglądało. -Aham. A teraz musimy iść do Reshikroma! -Powiedziała, udając się w drogę. -Zorrrooark!? -Ev! -Nic, nic, tyko dostałam OLŚNIENIA!! Ha! Wiem jak uratować Reshikroma! -Co?! Wytłumacz mi to. -Wypowiedział się Cress. -Włacha! Nic nie jaże. -Powiedziała Leyla -Oshaaa! -Nie ma czasu! Musimy się śpieszyć! Ha! Do klubu bitew! Jeśli ciągle tam są. -Krzykczała w drodze. Dołączyli do niej przyjaciele i pokemony. U Plasmy -JAK TO JEJ NIE ZNALEŹLIŚCIE!? -Krzyczał zielonowłosy na sługusów. -A-Ależ panie... to tylko jedna dziewczynka Nie ma większego znacznia -Odezwał się najodważniejszy ze sług. -Serio?! Akurat tak się składa, że ja wiem kim ona jest i wiem że może nam zaszkodzić!! ZNALEŚĆ MI TĄ BLONDYNE I PRZYNIEŚĆ TU!!!! -Tato nie unoś się, to tylko mała smarkula, niby czym ona nam grozi? Że niby co? Poskarży się mamusi? -Powiedział N. Ten jedynie spojrzał się na chłopaka z pogardą i poszedł do pana profesora. Profesorek, mimo małej ilości czasu, zdążył rozłożyć całkiem nie małą pracownie z różnymi maszynami. -I jak? -Zapytał -Moc Reshikroma wzrosła do najwyższego poziomu. -Doskonale! Czas wdrożyć nasz plan. -Oznajmił z uśmiechem. -Rrrreeee! -Warknęła fuzja. U Himiko -Nie martw się malutki, już biegnę! -Him, zaczekaj! Nienadążam!! -Krzyczała zmęczona Leyla -Oshaaa -Oke. -Powiedziała, zatrzymując się przy budynku klubu. -Ledwo zdążyłem. -Oznajmił niebieskooki, podpierając się o ściane. -Coś u was kondycja słabiutka. Nie dobrze, hehe;P Oke, teraz wykraść kulę.Hmm, tylko jak? -Może by tak w... -HEJ! Wynosić mi się z tąd!!! -Wrzasnął jeden sługa N'a. -Bianco, nie unoś się tak. Poza tym mieliśmy inny rozkaz. -Powiedział szeptem drugi. -Taaaa, masz rajce. Ale co z nimi? -A może by tak... Paczka, podczas rozmowy dwójki gapowatych Plasmowców, dyskretnie wdarła się do obozu wroga, a Zoroark przyjęła formę Jolticka i wskoczyła na ramię Himiko, nie zajęte przez Mew/Eevee. -Co za ptasie móżczki... -Mruknęła pod nosem. -Teraz musimy być ostrożni. -Dodała szeptem. Grupa przyjaciół skryła się za pseudo-labolatorium profesora, gdzie nikt ich nie widział. -Himiko, widziałaś tę kule? -Tak, ale jest w rękach Ghetsis'a. -Aham, a kto to? -Dopytał Cress -To ten staruch z sinozielonymi włosami. -Aaa, faktycznie. To jak zabierzemy kulę? -Musimy poczekać aż coś odwruci ich uwagę, wtedy wkroczę ja i zabiore/zniszcze na miejscu kule. -To trochę ryzykowne. -Mówi ta co się uparła żeby zostać, poza tym wy macie tu zotać. -Co? Ale przecierz... Na górze budynku Zwabiony ,,mini ligą,, zespół G próbuje wspiąć się po linie na dach budnku. Nic nie wiedzieli że zamiast zmagań trenerów i ich pokemon'ów rozgrywa się prawdziwe piekło dla Reshikroma, a wkrótce może i całej Unovy. -Emma, nie pchaj się tak! Jeszcze spadne!! -Oznajmiła Glemeow. -Już, już -Kobieta podciąga się i staje na bezpiecznym gruncie. -Ehh, ciekawe co to za ludzie tam na dole? -Dodała -Mnie bardziej ciekawi co to za pokemon tam na dole. -Powiedział Tetsu, który dopiero co wszedł na dach. -Niom... Hej!! Patrzcie! Czy to nie te okropne dzieciaki! -Oznajmiła kotka, spoglądając przez lunetę. -Hę? Pokarz. -Glemeow wręcza Emmie lunete. Kobieta rozgląda się przez nią na całym placu, opanowanym przez Plasme. -Faktycznie, poznaje naszą Leyle. -Co to za świry, tam na dole? -Oznajmił fioletowłosy. -Czekaj, przyjrze sie im. -Emma spokgląda na sygnatury widniejące na koszulach. -Ocho cho cho! To Plasma. -Pchy! Nigdy ich nie lubiłem. zacofane świry! -Powiedział zielonooki. Niespodziewanie Reshikrom wrzasnął tak głośno że wywołał trzęsienie ziemi w pobliżu 100m. Całe szczęście nie było nikogo w pobliżu. Wstrząsy zwaliły trio zespołu G. ,,Parka,, wylądowała w pobliżu fuzji, natomiast Glemeow wpadła w ręce Ghetsis'a, zajmując miejsce dwukolorowej kuli. -Co do kur... -TERAZ!! -Krzyczała Himiko. Dziewczyna razem z Zoroark, w swojej normalnej postaci, ruszyła do pogoni za kulą. Zwinnie omijały wszystkich Plasmowców. -Co? Ona? Tutaj?! -Oznajił męszczyzna, na widok Himiko. -Niespodzianka! -Krzyknęła odbierając kulisty przedmiot. -ZŁAPAĆ JĄ!!!! -Rozkazał, krzycząc. -Trele morele, możecie sobie próbować! -Krzyczała uciekając. -Zora, łap! -Powiedziała wyrzucając kulę do góry. Zoroark, w locie, zwinnie ją złapała. Cała akcja przebiegła w zankomitej synchronizacji. Trio G w tym czasie uciekło, i skryło się za kulisami. Z tej pozycji widzieli wszystko jak na dłoni. Reshikrom patrzył/patrzyła na wszystko, nie rozumiejąc niczego. Miał rozkaz się nie ruszać. -Zorr! -Krzyczała, widząc zbliżających się do niej Plasmowców. -Mam! -Oznajmiła, przechwytując artefakt. - -Pomyślała. -Mam cię! -Powiedział... N -Uch! Puszczaj! -Powiedziała, wyrywając się z jego ramion. -Oddaj kukę, a wtedy pogadamy -Szepnął jej do ucha. -Jeszcze czego! Puszczaj mówię! -Brawo N! No na co czekcie? Odebrać jej kulę! -Powiedział Ghetsis -Nie pozwole na to, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Aaaahhh! -Himiko, mimo że trzymał ją N, rozbiła kule o ziemię. -Reshkrom nie będzie już cierpiał. -Hę? -Zdziwił się chłopak, puszczając dziewczynę. Reshikrom pojęczał jeszcze chwilę, a potem... jagby nowo narodzony. Uśmięchnął się w stronę Himiko oraz N'a, po czym poleciał wysoko do góry. W warstwie chmur zaczął błyszczeć, a potem świecić czarnymi i białymi światłami. W końcu to jedno ciało stało się dwoma osobnymi istnieniami. Reshiram i Zekrom wykonali jeszcze kilka obrotów w okół siebie i zlecieli na ziemie. Odłamki kuli natomiast zaczęły drgać, a nad nimi unosił się szary dymek. Po chwili białe i czarne odłamki złączyły się ze sobą kolorystycznie tworząc dwie osobne. Artefakty poturlału się w stronę blądwłosej. -Przecierz... nasz plan.... on był..... doskonały -Mówił pod nosem. Zielonooki w tym czasie wypuścił dziewczynę. Wszystkich obecnych jagby zamurowało. Stali wgapiając się w Reshiram i Zekroma, lecących na ziemię. - -Pomyślał pan profesor. Nagle, oba smoki zaczęły się przeinaczać. Kolory ich ciał powoli zmieniły barwę na przeciną. -Brawo Himiko! Dzięki za pomoc! -Powiedział Coloress. -Jak to!? Co zrobiłeś Reshiramkowi i Zekromkowi? -Zapytała W tym czasie negatywy Reshiram i Zekroma wylądowały przed Himiko. -Właśnie, co? -Spytał szeptem zielonowłosy. -Do ciała Reshikroma wszczepiłem specjalną substancje, która zmieni je do obecnego stanu. Po co mi to? Czarna Reshiram i Biały Zekrom mają siłę taką jak Reshikrom, a teraz jest jej dwa razy więcej. Czyż to nie wspaniale? -To nie możliwe! -Oznajmiła Himiko. -Widzisz Himiko, od naszego ostatniego spotkania sporo się zmieniło. Posłuchałem twojej rady, ale nieco do niej dodałem -Przechwalał się profesorek. ... U pozostałych -Uch, Cress o czym oni tam gadają? -Powiedziała Leyla. -Nie wiem. Poza tym, czemu Himiko w ogóle z nimi gada? To wrogowie przecierz są! -Oznajmił wzburzony Cress. -Może potrzebuje naszej pomocy? -Możesz mieć racje. Choć pomożemy jej!! Cress wspólnie z Leylą wybiegi z ukrycia. Nie minęło kilka metrów, a już pojmali ich sługi N'a. -Cóż to? Wsparcie? Dla Ciebie?! Tego to się nie spodziewałem! -Oznajmił karcąco Ghetsis. -To że jesteś już stary, nie zwalnia cię z tego że mogę walnąć w ryj! Kłutnia między tą dwójką mogła by trwać dosłownie w nieskończonoś, ale na szczęście... wszystkich innych trwała znacznie krócej. Coloress wydał rozkaz aby ,,zmyć się,, czyli najnormalniej w świecie uciec. Plasmowcy rzucili kilkanaście granatów dymnych. Pod tą zasłoną ucieki. Dziwne było że w tak krótkim czasie pozacierali za sobą wszystkie ślady. Nawet Reshiram i Zekroma gdzieś schowali. Trijo G również nie mogło nic zobaczyć przez gęsty dym. Gdy tylko powłoka dymna opadła: -Plsmo, zmieniłaś się. -Oznajmiła Himiko szeptem. -Him, możesz nam opowiedzieć co się stało! -Zapytała Leyla. -Ok, i tak już ich prędko nie znajdę. Wcześniej mam do was prośbę, CHOĆMY NA SALĘ!! ODZNAKA CZEKA!! -Dziewczyna, razem z toważyszami pobiegła w stronę muzeum... Gdzie slrył się nikczemny zespół P? Czy Himiko zdradzi przyjaciołom swoje kontakty z nimi? To w przyszłych odcinkach!!! C.D.N. Dopowiedzonko Już wiecie czemu dziwne. Na swoją obronę powiem że poptawiłam sporo tych naprawdę dziwnych rzeczy i to jest wersja light! Cóż mam nadzieję że się podobało:) PS: Teraz nadchodzi czas zdobywania odznak, nowe znajomości itp. Wystąpili Ludzie *Himiko *Leyla *Cress *N Ghetsis *Coloress *Plasmowcy *Leonora *Emma *Tetsu Pokemony *Mew *Zoroark *Reshikrom *Arceus -we wspomnienu *Oshowott *Panpour *Zorua *Legendy